1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a remote conferencing system which performs teleconferencing between remote places via a communication network such as the Internet has become increasingly popular. If a communication apparatus for use in the remote conferencing system is configured to utilize wireless communication such as a wireless LAN to connect with the communication network, increased flexibility of an installation place of the communication apparatus may be provided over that in a case where only a cable LAN is utilized and increased convenience to users may be supplied.
However, unlike the cable communication, the wireless communication has a problem such that, if radio waves used in the wireless communication are illegally intercepted by a third party, the third party can gain access to data carried in the radio waves. In order to resolve the problem, technologies for securing wireless computer networks using any one of WEP (wired equivalent privacy), WPA (Wi-Fi protected access), WPA2, etc., the existing security standards of wireless computer networks, are put in practical use. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-188312.
Moreover, an information processing device which is arranged to process data to be transmitted and received between the information processing device and a terminal according to a mode of connection with the terminal has been proposed to prevent leakage of the data exchanged between the information processing device and the terminal without putting a burden on a user. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-218417.
However, it has been difficult in the related art to supply enhanced prevention of leakage of information from a communication apparatus and allow a user to set up security information in a simple manner.